


Muérdago

by AgusHeredia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusHeredia/pseuds/AgusHeredia
Summary: Quiero dedicar este one-shot al grupo de "Sheenistas". Gracias por incluirme aún más en el fandom. Son fantásticas ❤ felices fiestas!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Muérdago

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero dedicar este one-shot al grupo de "Sheenistas". Gracias por incluirme aún más en el fandom. Son fantásticas ❤ felices fiestas! 

La librería jamás se había visto tan hermosa. 

A lo largo de los años, Aziraphale había juntado una gran cantidad de adornos navideños.   
Esferas, luces, estatuillas, guirnaldas y cuanta decoración pasara por sus manos; todo iba a parar a las paredes de su hogar en las fechas de diciembre, cuando afuera nevaba y el ambiente se tornaba helado, perfecto para una taza de chocolate caliente.  
Al ángel, como a los demás, le encantaba, aunque muchas veces había pasado las fiestas sólo.

No siempre.  
Algunos años había conseguido amigos, o incluso fiestas en donde había conocido gente agradable para brindar. Pero a la mañana siguiente despertaba sin ningún regalo bajo el árbol, ni nadie a quien felicitar. Y aunque el resto del año no le importaba demasiado su soledad, navidad tenía algo especial, que lo llamaba a reunirse con las personas.   
Las familias se juntaban alrededor de la mesa, disfrutaban de una cena, e incluso los amigos cercanos pasaban a saludar, para beber algo y reír a carcajadas a causa del alcohol.  
Los humanos, a diferencia de él, eran efímeros, por lo cual amaban a los demás con gran sentimiento, y para ellos era importante pertenecer a algún lugar, y tener a otras personas para amar y para ser amados.  
A diferencia de él, los humanos sabían que iban a morir, y por eso aprovechaban la vida al máximo, y no dejaban nunca una fiesta de lado.  
Quizás por eso le dolía más que otros días estar sólo en navidad.

-¿Aquí está bien? 

La voz de Crowley lo alejó de sus pensamientos. El demonio estaba colocando la estrella del árbol, con un poco de vino derramado sobre su suéter, y unas astas de reno en su cabeza.   
Se veía adorable, y el ángel sabía que lo hacía por él. 

-Un poco más a la derecha -le sugirió.

Crowley movió el adorno hasta que estuvo satisfecho, y luego bajó de la pequeña escalera para mirarlo de lejos.   
Había quedado perfecto.

-¿En qué piensas?

Aziraphale sonrió.   
El pelirrojo siempre sabía cuando algo estaba ocurriendo en su mente, y aquel gesto lograba derretir sus preocupaciones. 

-En nada, querido, es solo que... -suspiró, mirándolo a los ojos. -Me encanta tenerte aquí, eso es todo. 

Crowley se sonrojó.   
Había jurado hacer un esfuerzo por el ángel, a pesar de que aquella época lo deprimía. A diferencia de su compañero, él sólo podía sentir la tristeza de las familias que extrañaban a algún ser querido, la soledad de los marginados y el odio de las personas, y todo aquello se incrementaba en fechas importantes como aquella.  
Sí, había gente feliz, pero también habían niños que pasarían navidad solos en orfanatos, personas que estarían con frío en la calle, animales que sufrirían... Y era difícil olvidarlo. 

-Lo sé... -le dijo Aziraphale al demonio, luego de ver su rostro convertirse en una mueca de dolor. 

Habían hablado sobre aquello, sobre todo, pero habían decidido intentarlo.  
Era su primera navidad juntos después del fallido armagedón, libres.   
Debían intentarlo. 

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Puedo leerte un libro, ¡o podemos hacer galletas! -exclamó el rubio con emoción. -O podemos ir al parque si quieres, ¿eso te gustaría?

-En realidad, creo que prefiero quedarme aquí. Allí afuera hay demasiadas... personas -concluyó.

El ángel entendió perfectamente y le regaló una dulce sonrisa. 

-Gracias -susurró Aziraphale, acariciando el rostro de su compañero. -Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí.

-Estoy feliz de estar aquí, Ángel... 

Por largos segundos se quedaron mirando, sin nada para decir, salvo la verdad que se reflejaba en sus ojos.  
Después de un momento, el demonio cortó la conexión y besó la palma de la mano de Aziraphale, para luego observarlo otra vez, divertido. 

-¿Quieres que te dé tu regalo? 

-¿Ahora? -preguntó con sorpresa. 

-¿Por qué no? -sonrió. -¡Vamos, será divertido! 

El ángel lo pensó y asintió, sin nada que perder. Él tenía guardado su regalo bajo llave, debajo de una biblia, para que al demonio no se le ocurriera urgar entre sus cosas y descubrirlo. 

-Cierra los ojos.

-Crowley, ¿Qué estás...?

-Confía en mí. 

El pelirrojo colocó una cinta en los ojos del rubio, y se aseguró de que no pudiera ver nada.   
Luego tomó su mano con fuerza y lo guió por la libreria, con la intención de marearlo. 

-¿A dónde me llevas? 

-Ya casi llegamos... 

Con mucho cuidado le hizo subir las escaleras, y ambos rieron cuando Aziraphale tropezó y Crowley tuvo que atraparlo para que no cayera.   
Cuando estuvieron en el segundo piso, caminaron un corto tramo hasta que el demonio lo detuvo, frente a lo que se suponía sería su sorpresa. 

-No hagas trampa.

-¡Soy un ángel! Es imposible para mí hacerlo. -respondió a la defensiva. 

Crowley sonrió. Miró todo lo que había hecho, y le quitó lentamente la venda de los ojos.   
Cuando Aziraphale se acomodó a la luz, sintió que su mirada se cristalizaba, y que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.   
El demonio había construido un fuerte con sabanas, luces y almohadones; dulces, galletas y bebidas para ambos.   
En una esquina, un pequeño arbol de navidad resplandecía, bellísimo, como una réplica exacta del que se encontraba escaleras abajo. 

-Oh, querido, esto es... -comenzó el ángel, maravillado. 

-¿Te gusta? 

-Es precioso -lo observó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Me encanta. 

El demonio metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, nervioso. Sentía los destellos de amor del rubio por todas partes, y le abrumaban, avergonzándolo un poco.   
Aziraphale se acercó a él, suspiró y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que un paquete apareciera en sus manos.   
Estaba envuelto perfectamente en un papel de regalo color rojo, con bastones de caramelo como decoración, un moño blanco y la letra "C" en una pequeña tarjeta a un costado.

-Es para ti -dijo el ángel, entregandoselo al pelirrojo. -Deberíamos haber esperado a mañana, pero creo que puedes disfrutarlo ahora. 

El demonio tomó su regalo y lo abrió con emoción. Nunca antes había recibido algo, mucho menos en navidad. Sin embargo, se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con el obsequio.   
Aziraphale incluso se asustó, pensando que quizás no le había gustado.

-No tienes que quedártelo si no quieres...

-Ángel, esto es... -se ruborizó al mirarlo. -¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Oh, no fue nada fácil, pero soy un vendedor de libros antiguos, tengo mis contactos... -le explicó con calma. -¿Te gusta?

Crowley acarició la tapa del album de vinilo como si fuera la cosa más preciosa que hubiera visto en su vida.   
At Night a the Opera de Queen se había convertido ahora en su disco favorito, y sin dudas lo sería por el resto de su vida. 

-¿Puedo? 

-Claro...

Con un milagro, el tocadiscos del ángel apareció junto a ellos, y el demonio colocó el álbum con sumo cuidado en él. Cuando la púa hizo contacto con el vinilo, una canción lenta comenzó a sonar en el ambiente, envolviéndolos como una suave brisa.  
Love of my life sonaba como una promesa, y Crowley se giró para obdervar a su compañero con una mano extendida hacia él.

-¿Bailas?

-Oh, querido, me temo que no sé cómo hacerlo...

El pelirrojo se acercó a él dulcemente, atrayéndolo.

-Te enseño...

Aziraphale separó sus labios y asintió, mirándolo fijamente. Sintiéndose momentáneamente mareado.

-Tú irás aquí... -le explicó el demonio, llevando las manos del ángel a sus hombros. -Y yo aquí -posó sus propias manos en la cadera del más bajo. -Sólo debes seguir el ritmo de la música. Es muy fácil...

El rubio intentó hacerlo, pero tuvo la mala suerte de hacer un paso al frente justo cuando su compañero también lo hacía, y terminó sobre él, aplastándolo.

-Está bien -le dijo Crowley en medio de una pequeña risa. -La práctica lo es todo...

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Te mueves como si estuvieras hecho para esto.

-Pero nadie baila el gavote como tú.

Aziraphale se sonrojó por completo, sonriéndole sin querer. 

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-A veces cantas y bailas sin darte cuenta; es bastante adorable.

-Oh, santo cielo... -el ángel enterró su rostro en el pecho del demonio, avergonzado. -Debo ser terrible.

-Eres muy bueno cuando te sueltas -le dijo, con voz dulce, arrastrando las palabras. -Igual que ahora... 

Aziraphale levantó su rostro y se observó a sí mismo, sorprendido. Habían comenzado a bailar lentamente y la canción se había extinguido, dando paso a otra sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara.   
Simplemente todo había dejado de existir por unos segundos, salvo la mirada de Crowley sobre sus ojos, tibia y brillante a la vez. 

-Querido, yo... -comenzó, nervioso. -Creo que hemos esperado suficiente.

-¿A qué te refieres? 

-Temía que intentaran encontrarnos, pero ya ha pasado tiempo sin que sepamos nada sobre nuestros bandos, así que... verdaderamente creo que estamos a salvo. 

El demonio se detuvo, sin quitar sus manos de la cintura de su compañero, solo para pensar en sus palabras.

-¿Que quieres decir? 

-No quise precipitarme por miedo a ponerte en peligro, pero creo que es tiempo de que tu y yo... ya sabes, demos el siguiente paso.

Crowley levantó una ceja, preguntándose si aquello era real. 

-Ángel, ¿estás seguro de esto? 

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa. -Tú prácticamente vives aquí, y yo amo tenerte junto a mí. Hace tiempo que sabemos cómo nos sentimos y estamos cómodos con eso. Además, podríamos empezar de a poco. La cabaña necesita algunos arreglos; podríamos reformarla a la manera humana, sin milagros.

-¿Con clavos y herramientas?

-Y algo de pintura, sin duda le hace falta un poco de vida.

-¿Blanco?

-Estaba pensando en un amarillo pastel, pero podríamos trabajar en eso -sugirió. -¿Qué dices? 

El demonio se imaginó aquello como un cuento de fantasía; tardes de invierno con nieve cayendo afuera, y ellos dentro de su hogar; una casa decorada por ambos, con pintura enbarrada en sus manos y copas de vino por doquier. Los libros del ángel junto a sus discos, y el Bentley en el garage esperando por ellos para cuando quisieran escaparse juntos, y después regresando a la cabaña para pasar la noche, entre las sábanas de su cama, en su propia habitación.  
Aquellos serían días perfectos, y podrían hacerlos realidad.  
Todo eso podía ser suyo, de ambos.  
Una vida perfecta para compartir.

-Sí, Ángel, claro que sí -Le respondió con felicidad. -Me encantaría vivir contigo.

Aziraphale le devolvió el gesto y se sonrojó, complacido por aquel instante y por los cálidos destellos de amor que su compañero irradiaba.   
Sin embargo, subió la cabeza cuando algo llamó su atención, y frunció el ceño al sentir una sutil presencia de un acto demoníaco. Un pequeño milagro que había invadido la habitación, y que colgaba justo arriba de ellos.

-Oh, mira -dijo Crowley, con divertida sorpresa en su voz. -¿Es eso...?

-Muérdago -concluyó el ángel con una sonrisa, bajando su mirada para reencontrarse con los ojos amarillos. -Eres una serpiente astuta.

El demonio se quitó las gafas y lo atrajo aún más, clavando sus largos dedos gentilmente en la cintura del más bajo.

-Conoces las reglas...

El rubio sonrió una última vez y luego dejó que el pelirrojo alcanzara sus labios, besándolo una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin aire.   
Lentamente le quitó la chaqueta y el demonio se deshizo de su chaleco, deslizándolo con suaves caricias por su espalda; dejando besos húmedos en su cuello, tocando los puntos exactos que sabía que enloquecían al ángel.   
Se recostaron en el suelo, en las mantas que antes habían sido un fuerte, y se entregaron a la pasión, destruyendo pequeñamente el lugar a su paso, pero sin que eso les importara demasiado.

Luego de un tiempo, con el ángel recostado sobre su pecho, Crowley acarició su cintura, acomodó la cabeza en las almohadas y observó a Aziraphale con una sonrisa divertida.

-Deberíamos ir mañana -le dijo. -Podríamos limpiar y ordenar un poco.

El rubio se giró y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo de frente. Las sábanas caían por su espalda y sólo cubrían lo necesario, dándole al demonio una vista bellísima de su pareja, que no podía evitar apreciar.

-¿Mañana? -preguntó el ángel, sorprendido. -Eso es pronto. 

-Cuanto antes comencemos más rápido estará terminada, y así quizás podríamos estrenarla para año nuevo... 

Aziraphale sintió que los colores sabían a su rostro, y golpeó al pelirrojo suavemente, culpándolo por su sonrojo. 

-Eres un tonto.

-Un tonto enamorado -bromeó la serpiente, aunque diciendo la verdad. 

El rubio se perdió en su mirada por varios segundos y luego se acomodó en su lugar de nuevo, abrazando a su compañero con fuerza.   
Aquel ser era su amigo, su amante y su todo, y quería aferrarse a él, y a la vida que pronto tendrían juntos.   
A todo lo que les esperaba en el futuro. 

-Feliz navidad, Crowley.

El demonio lo abrazó también, con la certeza de que jamás estaría sólo de nuevo, ni dejaría que Aziraphale lo estuviera. Porque ahora siempre serían ellos dos, por toda la eternidad, y de alguna manera aquello parecía lo correcto. El universo se sentía menos vacío de esa forma, y el tiempo no parecía una pérdida.   
A su lado, el pelirrojo sabía que simplemente todo estaría bien.

-Feliz navidad, ángel...

El muérdago resplandeció sobre ellos, y ambos sonrieron en respuesta.  
Nuevamente listos para cumplir con su propósito.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Jo, Jo, Jo!
> 
> ¡Hola a todxs! ¿Cómo están?  
> Espero que bien 🎄 
> 
> Sé que llego un poco tarde, pero no quería dejar de darles este humilde regalo y desearles una feliz navidad.
> 
> Espero hayan pasado un buen momento con sus seres queridos, con salud y alegría.
> 
> Este capítulo es mi manera de agradecerles por la inmensa felicidad que me dieron este año ✨
> 
> Nos leemos pronto y les deseo feliz año. Esperemos que el 2021 traiga sólo cosas buenas.
> 
> Saludos y abrazos, Agus ❤


End file.
